


Mummy's Little Sweetie

by Eccentric_Calico



Series: Stars and Snuggles [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Ageplay, cuteness, mother-son play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Calico/pseuds/Eccentric_Calico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy and Rory go to sleep for the night, the Doctor and River indulge in a favorite activity of their's: Ageplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy's Little Sweetie

The Doctor whistled quietly to himself as he scrolled through the list in front of him. It was a list of the top rated tropical vacation spots throughout the galaxy (Well, the milky way galaxy, anyway). Amy had been asking him to take her and Rory to a nice beach for a while now. After a minute or two, his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to see River smiling at him.

"Evening, sweetie." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before gently stroking his cheek. "Amy and Rory have gone to bed."

"I know," the Doctor responded, smiling back at his wife.

"How would you like to spend some time with Mummy?"

He nodded happily.

She took him by the hand and lead him out of the TARDIS console room. They walked down the hallway until they arrived at a particular room. It was a very spacious bathroom with an expensive looking tiled floor. In the middle of the room was a large clawfoot bathtub which River began to fill with water. She opened a cabinet and pulled out some bubble bath which she then added to the water.

The Doctor started to remove his clothing before River stopped him.

"No, sweetie. Let Mummy do that for you."

She had him hop up onto the counter. First, she untied and removed his shoes and socks; Then came his jacket, suspenders and bowtie; She then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, lightly tickling his tummy before taking it off completely. "Okay, darling; Stand back up now." She swiftly took off his trousers before sliding off his boxers.

River walked back over to the tub and turned the water off. After checking to make sure the water wasn't too hot, she called him over and then helped him into the bath. She gave him an abundance of bath toys for him to play with.

The Doctor's eyes lit up. He grinned and grabbed a couple of plastic dinosaurs, proceeding to have them battle each other.

River couldn't help but chuckle. Her husband just looked so adorable with that huge smile on his face.

She got a washcloth and began to lather it up with soap. She started by washing the Doctor's back and shoulders. She had him lift up his arms so that she could wash underneath them. She playfully tapped the Doctor on the nose, resulting in said nose getting partially covered in suds. They beamed at one another and laughed lightly. She washed his neck, chest, stomach and ears. She then turned around to retrieve a bottle of shampoo. The Doctor took this opportunity to squirt her in the back of the head with an orange water pistol. River let out a gasp of surprise. She looked back at the Doctor, who now wore a slightly mischievous grin on his lips.

"You naughty little thing," River smiled.

The Doctor raised his pistol, preparing to fire again.

"Don't you da-."

*Squirt*

He got her right in the face. "That's it, mister; You asked for it." River grabbed a neon green water pistol and began squirting him back. Their epic gun fight went on for nearly ten minutes before they finally decided to call it quits. By the end of it, River's clothes were rather damp.

"Alright, sweetheart, it's time to wash your hair." She squeezed a bit of shampoo into the palm of her hand, then started lathering the Doctor's soft, brown hair. Once she finished doing that, she rinsed it out and then repeated the process with the conditioner.

As soon as she made sure that the Doctor was thoroughly clean, she wrapped him up in a large, fluffy towel to dry him off. She kissed his forehead. "You're being such a good boy for Mummy," she said.

That bit of praise gave the Doctor a pleasant fluttery feeling inside.

River secured the towel around his waist before leading him to a door with a sign reading 'Private. Please keep out. Thank you.' They walked into the room behind the door.

This room was a nursery. But not just any nursery. While it did have just about every piece of furniture one would expect a room of this sort to have, they weren't sized for an infant. Rather, they were made for someone of adult size.

River removed the Doctor's towel and placed it on the carpeted floor. "Lie down here, sweetie," River instructed, gesturing to the towel. "I need to go change my clothes. I'll be right back." She went over to the walk-in closet on the far side of the room.

The Doctor did as he was told.

River returned moments later. She was now clad in a white nightgown that went down to her knees.

She walked over to a dresser to retrieve a few things. When she went back to where the Doctor lay, she knelt down next to him.

The first item she brought with her was a blue and yellow pacifier which she slipped gently into his mouth. The Doctor began suckling as soon as he wrapped his lips around the amber bulb.

The next thing River had with her was a bottle of baby powder. She sprinkled a generous amount of it onto her hand before rubbing it into the Doctor's inner thighs. The Doctor closed his eyes as he felt his muscles relaxing.

After she wiped the remaining bit of powder off her hands, River picked up the next item: A thick, plastic-backed nappy. She unfolded it and slid it underneath her husband's backside. She taped up the front of the nappy (which was decorated with multi-colored teddy bears) nice and snug. She kissed the Doctor's tummy. "There you go, sweetie. Now let's get you into your sleeper."

The final item was a pair of fleece footed pajamas with little stars on them. River guided the Doctor's legs and arms into the legs and sleeves of the pajamas before pulling the zipper up. She helped him sit up. "Look how cute you are," she cooed. She pulled him into a hug and patted his back affectionately. "Do you want to play with Mummy now?"

"Mm hmm," he replied, smiling around his pacifier.

They started out by playing with blocks, stacking block after block on top of one another, trying to see how tall of a tower they could make before it ultimately collapsed. Their tower began to wobble slightly as the Doctor carefully placed a red block at the very top. Once he set it in place, the tower fell over and scattered across the floor. The Doctor and River both laughed and grinned a little when this happened.

After a few minutes, they began playing with plush toys, making them talk to one another and go on adventures together.

The Doctor and River played various games together for what must have been about two hours. River looked up at the bunny shaped clock on the wall. "Well, sweetie, I think it's time for bed."

The Doctor pouted. "But, Mummy, I wanna keep pwaying with you!"

"I know, baby. Maybe we can play more tomorrow."

"Just five more minutes? Pwease?"

"Sweetie, when Mummy says it's time for bed, it's time for bed," she said firmly.

The Doctor lowered his head, looking like a sad little puppy.

"Now don't be sad; I'll give you a bottle and read you a story before you go to sleep," River said softly.

The Doctor smiled, and his eyes lit up at the promise of a bottle.

River chuckled. "I thought that would make you happy."

The Doctor sat on the floor and waited while River prepaired his bottle. He sucked his pacifier and began to cuddle with his stuffed badger.

Once River returned, she picked the Doctor up and carried him over to a rocking chair. She set him on her lap before taking the pacifier out of his mouth. She cradled his head with one arm while she fed him his bottle. The Doctor happily suckled on the nipple, taking his time as he was soothed by the feeling of warm milk filling his mouth. He closed his eyes.

When the Doctor finally finished his bottle, River smiled and praised him for drinking all his milk like a good boy. She put his pacifier back in his mouth. She then proceeded to carry him over to a large, white crib that was placed up against the wall across from the door. It had a plethora of stuffed toys inside, as well as a mobile. She pulled the side down, and placed her little boy in the crib. She stroked his hair. "What story would you like to hear tonight, love?" she asked softly.

"Snow White and the Seven Keys of Doomsday," he answered.

River nodded. She retrieved the book and then returned to her baby's side. She settled beside the Doctor and began to read in a quiet voice, petting his hair as she did so. The Doctor continued to snuggle with his badger as he listened.

By the time River finished reading, the Doctor was fast asleep. She smiled warmly, then covered him with a satin trimmed blanket. She kissed him on his forehead. She saw him smile in his sleep. "Goodnight, sweetie; Mummy loves you," she whispered.

"I wuff woo too, Mummy," the Doctor murmered in his sleep, his voice muffled by his pacifier.

River turned on the Doctor's nightlight before exiting the nursery. In her mind, she thought herself to be the luckiest mummy in the universe to have such a wonderful baby boy. But the Doctor was lucky too, because he had the best mummy anyone could ask for.


End file.
